Predestined
by ryuran123352
Summary: Yoko, Kouga's Reject daughter saves Hiten, a broken demon... A love story ensues... HitenxOC lemon


Kouga had sensed something was wrong. That feeling was confirmed when the only two wolf demons who had not gone on the castle raid came with a heavily injured companion. "The Shikon shards. I brought back just one… You must take it and go. Or the others will all be dead" this was what the leader of the northern tribe had said to Kouga.

Kouga took the shard and ran. He did not want his people dead or injured. "I knew that raid was a stupid idea!" he said to himself angrily.

When he came to the castle, he saw something that made his jaw drop. InuYasha was standing amongst the corpses of his kin drenched in their blood. "What the hell have you done?" Kouga yelled.

"Kouga he didn't do anything! It was a setup!" Kagome said trying to calm the wolf demon.

"Don't defend that pathetic half-breed. I will kill him!" Kouga said gritting his teeth in anger.

"By the time we got here your kin was dead. Someone was manipulating their corpses'!" InuYasha yelled.

"Then why are you drenched in their blood?" the wolf chieftain asked.

"Naraku set this up! He wants your shards and hopes we'll kill each other!" InuYasha said. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. He didn't want to kill Kouga but the wolf demon left him no choice.

There was one other wolf demon in the area. A young female. One whom had escaped her clan. She was Yoko, a thirteen year old formerly of the eastern wolf clan. She had not liked it there so she had run away. She had a secret. Her father actually was Kouga. In addition, her mother, had been an hawk demon. She had black feathered wings protruding from her back. Her mother had died in a raid from another clan.

Kouga had knocked the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha's hands. InuYasha got ready to slash the wolf demon with his claws but then Kouga's fist connected with the hanyo's wrist. There was a snap like a gunshot.

InuYasha's wrist was shattered. He couldn't fight with his right hand. And he didn't have Tetsusaiga. So he was at a major disadvantage.

Kouga ran towards the already battered hanyo. He punched straight into InuYasha's chest. Kouga was sure his rival was dead or near death. He was going to attack again to make sure but then, in a flash of lightning the girl, Yoko appeared.

"Stop it now!" she shouted. "The hanyo did nothing!" she said. She jumped to the ground putting herself between the hanyo and her father.

"Get out of here Yoko! This has nothing to do with you!" Kouga said angrily. "The hanyo killed them!"

"He did not! The one who did is in the castle!" Yoko said angrily. "Use your nose you stubborn idiot!"

Just as Yoko said this Kagura came out. "How right you are little wolf-bird. The dead dance so prettily do they not?" Kagura said raising the corpses.

"Monster!" Kouga shouted about to strike the wind sorceress but then he found himself paralyzed. "What? Why can't I move?" Kouga asked.

"The Shikon shard in your arm isn't real. It is a clever counterfeit. A crystallized concretion of venom and poisonous vapors," Kagura told the wolf demon chieftain.

The other wolf demon, the female was furious. "How heartless can Naraku be? I know why you're so evil Kagura but why does Naraku enjoy killing so much?" Yoko asked snarling.

"Because he can you silly little girl," Kagura said nastily.

"So? InuYasha and Kouga could kill any mortal they wanted but they don't do they? And you Kagura, I bet if you had a choice you wouldn't either," Yoko said. "You want to be free of Naraku but you want someone else to kill him for you because You are scared to die!"

Kagura's lower lip quivered a moment before she regained her composure. "Not true you lying brat! Now DIE! Dragon serpents dance!"

"I don't think so!" Yoko yelled angrily. "You hurt and tricked my dad! You killed my fellow wolf demons! My friends will be avenged!" she shrieked.

She saw near her the bloody corpse of her best friend. Drei. The most gentle wolf-demon she'd ever known. She felt she was going to explode from anger and sadness. He had been her first crush. When she was eight years old.

Kagura was turning red with anger. This freaky wolfgirl was almost evenly matched with her, Kagura, the wind sorceress. "Die girl! Dance of Serpent Dragons!" she said summoning tornadoes. Kagura aimed them at the girl and at Kouga and InuYasha.

Yoko flew up to block the tornadoes coming at InuYasha and Kouga, sustaining several injuries in the process. Nothing too bad. Just enough to hurt the hawk-wolf for a while. She landed next to her father with a worried look on her usually calm and cold features. "Daddy? Are you alright?" she asked looking at her ever-weakening father. What a cruel trick the poison was. In addition, the Inu hanyo was hurt badly as well nearly dead

Kouga looked at Yoko again. Even though they had fought so much, even though he had ignored the girl when she needed him most, Yoko was willing to protect him. Even his most loyal wouldn't do that. Kouga was sure of this. Now the one person he'd betrayed from his clan, his own daughter was putting her life on the line to save his. He was touched.

"Please stay alive daddy, I need you…" The girl whispered to Kouga. Tears came to the young chieftain's eyes. He didn't deserve Yoko as a daughter, and he knew it.

"Enough of this foolishness girl! Die already! Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled. She aimed solely at the girl.

Yoko was usually good at dodging, very good. But they went faster then Yoko could follow. They knocked the girl backwards so Yoko tumbled repeatedly until she crashed into the wall of the castle. She nearly cried out in pain, but she just gritted her teeth and fought on.

"Why is she fighting? What's her reason?" Kagome asked.

"She's protecting me," Kouga murmured. "That girl is my daughter…"

"Daughter?" Kagome asked surprised. "But you seem so young…" she said fading off.

"Kagura! Stop it! Just go back to where you came from! Go back to hell!" Yoko snarled.

"You little bitch!" Kagura said angrily. "Fine! Dance of the dead!" Kagura said making the corpses of the other wolf demons attack Yoko.

InuYasha's ear twitched. Something was going on. The scent of a wolf mixed with maybe a hawk. What a strange scent InuYasha thought. But he felt weak. And he couldn't get Tetsusaiga. He felt so useless.

Kouga couldn't stand it. His daughter was out fighting and because of poison, he could only lie down waiting to die. But he couldn't die. Yoko needed him. And he wouldn't let his daughter down again.

Finally, Yoko made contact. She slammed her fist into the side of Kagura's face. "Heh," the girl said flashing a small grin. "You're hard to hit…" she muttered. Yoko didn't have much going for her. She was tired, and in a great amount of pain, but she could keep going.

Kagome was trying to help Kouga so Shippo got Tetsusaiga for InuYasha. The hanyo used his sword as a brace so he could get up and he got ready. He knew how to finish Kagura off. If only she didn't control the wind…

InuYasha gripped Tetsusaiga in his good hand. "Kagome shoot an arrow at me!" he called. Then motioned for the wolf girl to move. Yoko nodded.

"But why?… Never mind, tell me when!" Kagome responded.

"… NOW!" InuYasha shouted. Then he did a wind scar as the arrow broke Kagura's control.

Kagura had to retreat. Her kimono was totally shredded. "It seems none of us have much fight left. Shall we call it a draw?" Kagura asked from on her feather. Then she flew off. Kagome was congratulating InuYasha for a job well done.

Yoko was by her father's side. Though she had run away from his pack, she still loved her dad dearly and didn't want to lose him. She saw the poison was already affecting almost his whole arm.

Yoko started to cry quietly. There was no way she could help her father at all. She couldn't remove the false shard, or find an antidote… Unless someone helped Kouga, Yoko's only family would be dead. "Daddy! Please live! I don't want you to die!" Yoko asked. Mentally she was praying. Praying hard and to every god she knew.

Kagome came over. She tried to pull the shard out as well but the demon energy was too strong. "There's gotta be some way to save him…" Kagome said.

"Two choices. Put the scrawny wolf out of his misery or slice the arm off false shard and all…" InuYasha said holding Tetsusaiga.

"If you did that my dad might die from loss of blood!" Yoko pointed out.

"Yeah but the vapors will definatly kill him if it's not removed…." Shippo said.

"Vapors…" Kagome repeated. "I've got it!" Kagome said pulling out an arrow. She stuck it into Kouga's arm levering out the false shard.

"I'll leave you alone for now! It'd be no fun to beat a hurt puppy," Kouga said. He ran off.

Yoko stayed a little behind and whispered to Kagome, "What he really means is thank you guys," she said and then followed her father.

Both wolf demons returned to their clans cave. The two who had stayed looked surprised. "Kouga, who beat you up?" one, named Ginta asked.

"A wind witch. Servant of a person named Naraku, she killed our brothers…" Kouga muttered still leaning on his daughter's shoulder. "I was nearly killed myself."

"Miss Yoko is back?" they asked seeing the girl behind their leader. She had been gone for three years now, ever since her mother was killed in a raid from another clan. Her father had always been too busy with clan affairs.

"Yes, I'm back for now at least," Yoko said looking around at the cave, she had called home when she was small. A breeze blew gently through the cave rustling Yoko's feathery wings. "I need to keep knuckle head over here in line," She said pointing jokingly at Kouga.

Kouga chuckled dryly. "You keep me in line? I don't think so young lady," he scolded.

"Grrr…. Just leave me alone! Dad those people saved your life and you won't even admit it. You baka" Yoko murmured so the others couldn't hear. She looked like a demon but grew like a human. It was annoying. She sighed grumbling.

Several years later

Yoko was sixteen or seventeen. She had not yet chosen a mate. She had found no one to love her whom she loved back. Still she had any number of choices being pure demon, and beautiful as well. She gave off the scent of female demons that were not mated yet attracting males from all over Japan.

Kouga was over protective. He didn't trust anyone. He was still a control freak, still over confident.

One day she was walking in the woods by the cave of what was left of her clan when she came across a heavily injured thunder demon. It was a male, human-like with long braided black hair. He had slash marks all over his body and he did seem weak. "Help me please…" Hiten begged. He had somehow survived his fight with InuYasha, and even recovered but then Naraku tried to kill the thunder demon and absorb his powers.

"Oh… You look awful. Come, I'll take you to the home of my clan so you can recover…" Yoko said softly. She lifted the thunder demon onto her back gently as not to worsen his injuries. She saw his lightning staff and grabbed it as well.

She got Hiten to the cave and laid the thunder demon on a wolf fur bed so she could bandage his injuries. "Thank you," Hiten said quietly. No one before had even given him shelter but this girl was bandaging his injuries… helping him however she could.

She looked him over. He had a long terrible scar across the right side of his face and chest, from the slash that had nearly killed him those three years ago.

"You're welcome, always help those in need for they might just help you back . Or at least that's my philosophy…" she said flashing a small smile.

"You're beautiful…" Hiten said watching the girls grinning face, her pleasant curves, and her soulful eyes. How he wished this girl could be his mate. But how? She was so beautiful and probably seen hundreds of others.

He was just a battered and beaten loser. He didn't deserve to live. He used to fill hearts with fear… but then he was defeated by a hanyou. His legend had died with his dignity. His reign of glory was over.

She was wearing her armor. It was different from that of most wolf demons, tight and made of thick canvas, plated like a demon slayers, but it showed off her wings and body while being comfortable. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish Hiten," Yoko offered graciously. "My father and the others are away on business but you are welcome to stay." By business she meant her father was chasing either Naraku or Kagome and Ginta and Hokkaku were trying to convince him otherwise.

Hiten just lay there on the bed. He was in so much pain. But it was less then before which he was thankful of. The girl brought him food and water, which he had not had in nearly a week. "How can I ever thank you miss?" Hiten asked propping himself up.

"No need to thank me…." Yoko said gently stroking Hiten's hair. "I always help those in need. Demon, human, even hanyo it doesn't matter. It makes me happy to save a life…" Yoko said grinning.

Besides the attracting scent of a female ready for a mate, this girl gave off the smell of lilacs and sakura. Hiten inhaled deeply absorbing the smell. But how to get this girl as his mate was yet to be found. Now Hiten knew to focus energy on recovering. He could plan later. Not knowing an accident would really bring them closer. Destiny, you might say brought them together

Kouga came back no more then a week later. "Hey daddy," Yoko called. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Hiten."

Kouga looked over. "Where in the world did you find a thunder demon? I thought there were none left…" Kouga said.

Hiten nodded solemnly. "Most of us have been killed… But your daughter saved me from Naraku for which I am very grateful, and if there is anything I could do to help you or your clan just ask," Hiten said sincerely.

"I invited him to stay for a while if that's alright dad…" Yoko said wondering if he'd allow it.

"Of course. We need a few more people. There aren't enough now to defend ourselves if Naraku sent anyone, you're welcome to stay Hiten," Kouga said. "But do anything I don't like and you're out. Got it?"

Hiten shrugged. "Sure…"

"Thanks a bunch daddy," Yoko said grinning. Hiten was her friend perhaps something more…much more. Nice and always full of compliments for her. She had fallen in love with him…

One night Yoko went out side to bathe beneath the Waterfall. Hiten had been out for fire wood and so when he returned he saw the object of his affection getting ready bathe. He blushed deeply.

"How lovely…" Hiten said watching Yoko let her hair down and take off her kimono. He turned away still flushed. He stiffened down below. "Oh…kami-sama," Hiten said embarrassed. He shook his head, but kept visualizing it. He sighed. "Kami why must you torment me so?"

"This feels wonderful," Yoko said happily. She started washing her hair carefully. She got out and started pulling her kimono on. She was in a really good mood now. She climbed the cliff face to get back up to the cave.

Hiten waited for a while outside as to not be suspicious and the climbed up as well carrying a huge pile of firewood. He was several hundreds of years old and here he was blushing like a school kid all because of seeing a naked girl. Sure, he'd had a few girlfriends but nothing serious. He recovered his composure and walked inside. "I've got the firewood Kouga," Hiten called.

"Good job," Kouga said. "We'll need to set up guard duty because Saimyosho have been seen around here. We need to divide it into shifts. We change every six hours"

Hiten, Yoko, and the others all nodded. They knew Saimyosho meant Naraku. And Naraku meant either fighting or death.

Yoko had last watch so she went to her room. She felt awful. Really hot. And in need of something. Though most female demons did not go into heat some species did. In hawk demons it was the only time they were fertile. It was a need that made them miserable.

It happened every other month or so normally lasting three or four days. Starting sometime between ages seventeen and eighteen. And this was her first time in heat. Shivers went all through her body and she moaned.

Hiten sensed what was wrong with the female but she was in his opinion too young, but he could feel the heat eminating off her body from there. Even though he had fallen in love with her at first sight. He sighed. "Just once," he said to himself growing hard at the thought. He went into Yoko's room stroking her lovingly. She started pulling off Hiten's armor and he started to remove her armor. He went to the fasteners near her neck and unclipped them sliding his hands under her armor slipping it off.

Hiten already knew where to touch, and how. He had her breasts and rubbed them gently.

Yoko shivered arching her back with each fiery touch. It felt so good but she needed fulfillment. She felt her body on fire. She moaned softly for more. She felt Hiten's fingertips gently teasing her skin. It felt good to Hiten as well. He stuck his clawed fingers gently in her core, first two then three.

He opened Yoko's legs so it was easier on both of them to start out. As he was much bigger then her entrance. His manhood found the entrance to her core and pushed inside. Yoko let out a slight gasp of pain feeling how large he was. He thrust within Yoko, but gently and slowly as not to hurt her as much. He felt her tight wet warmth and it felt so right. He came upon her barrier and quickly pushed through he was trying not to hurt her.

He felt Yoko flinch and she dug her claws into Hiten's back. Hiten started to stroke her gently. She kissed the thunder youkai deeply. He pulled out letting the bleeding stop before he continued. He started licking the blood to help it clot and slipped his tongue into her core tasting her juices and the coppery blood. And then came out and slipped his mouth over the wolf demons, begging entrance. Yoko moaned allowing Hiten in finding she didn't mind it at all.

He inserted his member back into the wolf demon causing them both ecstasy. Yoko shivered as she felt her release draw closer. This felt so right. She was so warm, and happy, and in love. She shook as she released.

Then she pushed her hips hard against Hiten's letting him go deeper within. Both were in pure bliss. Yoko's walls tightened around Hiten's rigid cock allowing the thunder demon his release and squeezed his seed and his fluids into herself in a warm stream. They both enjoyed the sounds, the feelings, and the smells of their love.

Hiten groaned. "This…wonderful…Yoko…" he mumbled into the wolf's mouth as he felt himself release.

Yoko moaned a broken version of Hiten's name. She felt her core tighten this time squeezing the thunder demon for all he was worth. His fluids came out in a stream that didn't seem to end. They fell back still connected. Hiten kept moving deeper and deeper. Yoko pushed her hips harder against the other youkai's she wanted it harder, faster, and longer.

Hiten pulled out again. He was so happy. Then Yoko flipped him over. She took his member and started licking the tip. Planting soft kisses up and down his shaft. Then she placed it in her mouth tasting the sweetness that was their sex.

Hiten's heart jumped and he released this time in his lover's mouth. All of it felt so right. Every bit.

He moved so he was over her core. He started to lick around her core again, cleaning up the remnants of their love. So no one knew but them.

She had been in love with Hiten ever since they met but afraid to say it until now. They snuck to the waterfall and washed off. Then Hiten put on his armor and went out for his guard shift. Leaving Yoko lying on her bed happy.

"Naraku is close I'm sure…" Kouga told Hiten. "I'm sure I saw a flock of Saimyosho going North."

"I'll keep a look out then," Hiten replied grasping his thunder staff tightly. Now he had a major reason to protect the cave of this clan. He had his own female partner. Life was the best it had been since Manten died.

He was determined not to let anything happen to this clan or his female. Growls come from the surrounding bushes. InuYasha's growls.

"So Hiten you lived after all?" InuYasha asked. He had Tetsusaiga grasped tight. "Too bad. I'm gonna kill you again!"

"No, I didn't do anything! Just leave me alone!" Hiten said angrily.

"What are you doing with the wolf demon clan?" InuYasha asked. It was strange, he was sure Hiten would have attacked first. Why?

"Nothing! None of your business!" Hiten snarled. It was personal. He had finally found a female and a clan. And he didn't want InuYasha to bother either.

InuYasha sniffed the air. He got a strange look on his face. What had Hiten been doing The scent wasn't too strong but is was clear. Who the hell would fuck that thunder demon bastard? InuYasha wondered.

The sky began to show orange as dawn came close. Hiten sent several bolts of electricity at InuYasha making the dog run. "Safe for now," Hiten said to himself sighing.

What's going on? How did that thunder demon live and why is he with the wolf clan? It makes no sense… InuYasha thought while trudging back to the others. There had been another scent on Hiten. Of the wolf-hawk who had saved Him and Kouga once. InuYasha was so confused.

"Morning Hiten," Yoko said sweetly. She had forgotten about being in heat. It had stopped for some reason even though most times in hawks it went on for several days. Maybe she was just different.

"Morning miss Yoko…" Hiten said distracted. He sniffed the girl's lovely scent. Flowers and water. Like the forest after a storm. But now, something else as well.

Kouga came out of the cave stretching and yawning. "I thought I heard muttface earlier… Where'd he go?" Kouga asked.

"I sent him packing," Hiten replied. "That dog doesn't like electricity."

Kouga chuckled. "Perfect. That should keep the bastard away from now on. Good job," Kouga said.

"I'll get some fish for breakfast," Yoko volunteered. She was always good at gathering food. She had made a fishing net to stretch across the stream under the waterfall.

"I'll come too," Hiten added. He liked to help Yoko out with even the littlest tasks. He felt he owed it after she'd saved him. He sighed deeply. If what he sensed was true there would be an uproar at the cavern of the wolf clan soon enough. He, Hiten had gotten the leader's daughter pregnant. Never a good thing if you're not supposed to be staying.

The uproar happened. Kouga found out, he had touched his daughter's stomach by accident and felt the new energy. There would be hell to pay. "Hiten we trusted you! We thought you knew the pack rules!" Kouga yelled. He had sensed the child but it had taken him several months. Long after Hiten had. He and the council were figuring out a punishment.

"But your daughter had gone into heat! She would have been miserable! I didn't mean to do anything more then relieve her of the need!" Hiten yelled back. Sparks flew off the body of the thunder demon as his anger rose.

Yoko was cringing away from both of them. She was scared of her father. She thought Kouga should be happy for her, not angry at Hiten. Yoko quietly sobbed. If only she hadn't been more hawk then wolf… OR if she had never existed. "It's not his fault… It's mine… And now they're going to hurt him. My love…"

Kouga stomped off leaving Hiten and Yoko alone. Hiten softly walked over to Yoko. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't understand what you are, he can't sense it," Hiten said gently stroking Yoko's wet cheek. "Yoko I have something to ask. Take all the time you need to answer me that you need, but will you be my mate?"

Yoko's face lit up immediately. "Of course Hiten. I'd love too…" she said going red. "And Hiten… can you tell what our child will be?" she added.

"Eh? Oh, yes. It's going to be a male," Hiten answered. "Why?"

"So we can think of a name is all," she replied.

Kouga was enraged. A thunder demon. His daughter had chosen a THUNDER DEMON as her mate! Kouga wondered what he could do to stop it and decided to banish Hiten from the clan. And as soon as their child was born he'd have it killed.

When Yoko heard what her father had done and was going to do she ran off to find her Hiten. But the problem was she was at least five months pregnant by now and it was dangerous for her to be alone. She couldn't fight well this far gone. It was dangerous both for her and the child she was carrying.

Hiten had been looking for her knowing Yoko would leave but he didn't know where. He smelled the air for her scent. It was close. Hiten used his fire wheels to dive down. He needed to find Yoko soon.

Kouga had sent out a search team. He was going to find his daughter and she would be heavily punished. He knew how to already. Kouga had at least partially lost his mind. He wasn't the kind caring father Yoko had known anymore. He was a monster.

Yoko had collapsed exhausted. She couldn't run anymore. She kept seeing demons who turned out to be her imagination. Yoko was scared and pale. Then she saw a real demon. A bear demon at least ten feet tall

Hiten finally found his mate cringing on the ground about to be attacked. Picking her up gently he electrocuted the bear demon started to carry her off to the castle he and his brother used to share. Hiten laid Yoko out as she had him when they had first met. He was careful not to wake her.

Hiten stayed outside to guard the castle. He was going to protect her no matter what. No one was going to take his Yoko.

Yoko moaned and awoke. She stretched a little and then got up going out to Hiten. "See anything interesting yet?" she asked smiling a little.

"Nope, nothing," Hiten replied kissing Yoko gently on the cheek. "Feeling better now I see."

"Yes, a lot better… Hiten what is this place any way?" She asked.

"Oh, it's my castle, it used to be that my brother lived here too… but he was killed by InuYasha…" Hiten said and paused. "And my little sister ran away… thinking we were both dead. I had been looking for her when Naraku had attacked… About a week before you found me…"

"Oh, I understand…" she said softly. "Well, I'll make us a snack okay?" she said heading for the kitchen.

Hiten sighed softly and smiled. He loved his life again. But he had this one fear, that he'd go back to the way he was before Yoko had saved him, and then kill his beloved mate. Because part of his heart was still tainted there was a chance that if something bad happened, he would regress to his old ferocity.

Later that night Hiten and Yoko were just sitting together. Hiten gently put his head on Yoko's stomach listening to their child. And sensing it's power. Soon I'm going to be a father, I'll have a son to look after and protect, Hiten thought.

Yoko went out to gather herbs. She did it a lot now. Yoko always wanted to have medicine on hand. Just in case.

Hiten had one problem, there was no one to help his mate if she needed it. It was so close now. The thunder demon kept pacing the floor. He was very worried. "Man… What if something happens? What if she dies in child birth? Or the child is still-born… God, help me!" he said worrying to himself.

Hiten had been walking with Yoko, in early fall when it happened. Yoko broke water and her face became strained. She screamed out in pain. "Oh, my god!" Hiten said picking his mate up and bringing her home. He put a hand on Yoko's stomach. The contractions were coming fast.

Yoko screamed. The pain was enormous. She pushed as hard as possible. But still it took a long time.

Hiten kneeled by his mates side. There was nothing he knew to do. Just wait. Minutes seemed like hours. After what seemed like forever Yoko gripped Hiten's hand tightly, digging her claws into him and with a final push the child finally came. Hiten dried it gently and cut the umbilical cord with electricity carefully. "You did it Yoko," Hiten said, baby in one hand, his mate's hand enclosed in the other. All the while tears of joy went down his face.

The child had curious red eyes, and hair of black with silver streaks. The child even had a set of whitish silver wings. On his forehead the child had a single mark. A white star.

"What should we name him?" Yoko asked. Her face was dripping with sweat but she was smiling gently. "I think Hitoko is a nice name myself. It's sort of a mix of our names…"

"Hitoko it is," Hiten said.

"He's going to be powerful when he grows. You can just tell. He is already stronger then most year old demons… I wonder why…" Yoko said.

"He's a mix of three types of demons, he's going to have a bunch of different powers, and if he masters them all our little Hitok0 is going to be nearly invincible," Hiten said after pondering.

"I'd best feed the little guy," Yoko said, "before he starts crying" Yoko took Hitoko in the crook of her arm and pulled down one side of her kimono allowing the baby to drink milk from her swollen breasts.

Hiten smiled. It was great to be alive. He walked outside where it was gently raining, and looked out a rosy dawn. The dawn was a sign of redemption, and of a new beginning. Yoko had been the start of his new beginning. And he was so happy that she was cheerful as well.

4 years later

Hitoko had already shown much of his latent power, zapping flowers with lightning, flying home from playing, and running really fast, those they were sure he'd get. But there was one more. Once he had brought a bird with a broken wing to them but after a few minutes he healed it without doing anything strange. He had magic hands. But only for minor injuries so far… Anything worse then a broken bone was above him.

Naraku had seen this, and was sure he wanted Hitoko dead before the child posed a threat to him. And he would personally destroy Hitoko and Hiten as well. He wasn't worried about the wolf girl. He made his way towards their castle. His eyes were if possible even redder then normal.

Yoko sensed Naraku coming. "Hiten, we've got to go! Something evil is coming!" she exclaimed.

"You get Hitoko and we'll run. He's too strong for us," Hiten admitted. "It's Naraku."

They had been together in more then one life. They had been mates… well married once before, both friends of Midoriko. They tried to help her with the demon the day she created the Shikon jewel. If you looked closely at the rocks you could see two humans besides Midoriko preserved there. Except for the fangs, wings, and claws they look the same. They had died in one life to a great demon and destiny tried to make them die to a powerful demon again.

"Hiten? Are you sure about this? He'll follow us," Yoko said.

"Yeah, you carry Hitoko, I'll watch our backs," Hiten said, his red eyes changing to slits. His thunder spear was gripped tightly.

"Hiten…" Yoko said at a loss for words. She'd never seen Hiten so angry, angry and afraid.

"You think you can get away Hiten?" Naraku asked, an amused look on his face. He started to run after them. "You won't get away!"

"InuYasha! I sense a concentration of jewel shards coming this way!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Stop it wench… and be quiet. Naraku's scent. And a couple others as well. Hiten and the wolf girl… why is Naraku after them?

"Hiten, your turn to take Hitoko. I'll distract Naraku. You're faster then I am. Run Hiten don't turn back, I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Mommy? What're you talkin' bout?" Hitoko asked. He didn't understand it at all. "Why do me and daddy have to go?"

"Daddy'll explain on the way," Hiten said shielding his son's eyes.

"So, a wench is going to stop me? Interesting…" Naraku muttered. He pulled a golem from in the folds of his sleeves. "I'll let her play with this while I kill Hiten." He ran toward the thunder demon.

Them golem came out of the bushes by Yoko instantly transforming into the many tentacled form. "You don't have long until your darling family is destroyed. You'll all be dead!" The golem said chuckling maniacally.

"Just try it you bastard. You or anyone else touch my family and they're dead," she said her eyes narrowing and her fangs were bared truly wolf like.

"Yeah right like a puny wolf has a chance of killing me," the golem said using one of his vines to choke Yoko.

She gasped and struggled beating her wing's trying to get out. Fear was evident in her eyes. She gripped the vine tightly with her right hand, fire spurted from her palm coming from the symbol on her glove. There was an already darkening bruise on her neck from how hard the vine had been. She gasped trying to regain her breath.

Yoko's eyes started going red at the rims. She was so angry, he was threatening her son and her mate! She sent out palmfuls of fire one after another. "You and your creepy little helpers will not touch them!" she shrieked.

Sango and Miroku watched this surprise written on their features. "InuYasha was right about Naraku… though this is only a puppet… But look at those attacks. Unlike any demon I've ever seen…" Miroku muttered. Even when Naraku was nearby there was one thing the monk couldn't resist.

"Hentai!" Sango said angrily slapping the monk but then covered her mouth.

"So the monk and the slayer are here as well?" the puppet asked quietly. Unaudibly. "This will be fun…" he said slightly louder.

"Not for you Naraku!" Yoko shouted throwing more and more fire. She didn't see Kanna come from behind the puppet and send her attacks back. She was soon covered in burns, and just to dishonor the female demon the puppet went to it's human like form and, while Yoko was on the ground, sliced off her soft black wings. Causing the demon to scream.

"What were you saying girl?" the puppet asked as it watched the demon squirm on the ground. "It hurts doesn't it you weakling?" he said sneering.

Yoko's eyes were shut tight as tears of pure agony streamed down her face. Her knees pulled up tight to her chest she was in unimaginable pain. All she could think was make it stop, please kami if you have any mercy take the pain away! Her shoulders shook as she cried. And her lifeblood started to color the ground red.

"We've gotta help her Miroku…" Sango said unable to sit and watch anymore.

Hiten saw Naraku coming and wondered, Where is Yoko? She should have caught up by now… He put Hitoko down telling the boy to hide and grasped his trident tightly. "What do you want Naraku?" the thunder demon asked.

Naraku grinned, an evil glint in his red eyes. "Your powers and your son's powers as well. They will be useful weapons for me. And don't worry about your pathetic mate, she's being taken care of," the dark hanyou said smirking.

Hiten snarled in a low tone his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. He had to help Yoko. But he barely escaped from Naraku once. How would he do it again?

"Miroku we have to help. Naraku and his puppets are our enemy too…" Sango said watching the demon girl writhe on the ground. "Besides she might know where the real Naraku is," Sango's eyes clouded. "Because if we don't find him soon… Your Kazana…"

Hiten heard Yoko's scream. His eyes went wide at first and then smaller. Worry shrouded his red eyes. He could smell her blood. It wasn't that far. He electrified Naraku, grabbed Hitoko and used his fire wheels to fly off.

He saw the puppet of Naraku and also his mate. He covered his son's eyes and then stowed the child in the bushes. Not noticing the monk and the slayer nearby.

"Another demon?" Miroku wondered. "It seems that female is his mate… and he isn't happy with Naraku…"

Sango sighed. "I can see why they made you a monk…" she said sarcastically.

Hiten stuck his trident through the heart of the puppet. "Naraku. You will pay!" He shouted angrily. His threat piercing the air. Then he kneeled by Yoko's side. "Yoko… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let you fight alone…" he said gently pulling Yoko's shaking body against his protectively. He lifted her went to get Hitoko and started taking off when Sango and Miroku stumbled out.

"Where's Naraku?" Miroku asked Hiten in a hushed whisper.

Hiten shook his head but pointed. "Not very far. That way a couple hundred feet," he said taking off. He had to get his mate home so he could clean and bandage the injuries.

He got Yoko home and put Hitomi in his room. He pulled out one of Yoko's many premade poltices. "I'm so sorry Yoko… It's all my fault…" he said surveying the terrible wounds on his mates back.

Yoko barely managed to put a smile onto her tear stained features "Not… your… fault…" she mumbled before going out cold from bloodloss.

Hiten pulled down the back of his mate's kimono and started to apply the poultice. It would keep the wound from getting infected and help it heal… but she could never fly. Her wings, part of what had made Yoko different was gone. And besides her wings being taken off she had burns and cuts many of them very likely to leave scars. (If you know how demons heal, wounds have to be very bad to leave scars…)

Hitoko toddled out of his room. "Is mamma gonna be alright?" he asked timidly. He saw the blood, smelled it too. The small youkai was scared.

"I think so Hitoko, but we'll need to be more careful," Hiten muttered, while bandaging the horrific injuries on his mates back.

Yoko's breathing was shallow but she was alive and getting better. The bleeding had stopped. All that was needed was for the female youkai to wake up.

dream Sequence

Yoko hears a soft familiar voice. Like an old friend. She saw a woman in front of her. And a neko. "You've changed Kanaka, since I last saw you," the woman said. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Who's Kanaka?" the demon asked. "My name is Yoko…" A light showed around her and another being appeared. A human figure.

"Your name is both Yoko and Kanaka. I am a part of you, an incarnation. I fought along side Midoriko when the shikon jewel was created. Myself and my family died trying to help her out. You were supposed to die because of the jewel. But your mate saved you. Averted your destiny."

"Destiny? I was supposed to die?" Yoko said her face paling. "How do you change destiny?"

"He wasn't supposed to hear you. You were supposed to die. Alone and desperate. Somehow your destiny was rewritten," Midoriko explained.

"What do I now?" Yoko asked.

"You need to help destroy the jewel. Rid the world of that power. You might not have your flight anymore, but you can do it. And make the most of your family. You might not have them much longer…" Kanaka cautioned. "Now it's time for you to go home."

End dream

Yoko's eyes flew open. The dream felt so real. She gritted her teeth. Her back burned awfully. Not as awful as when it first happened, which she was grateful for but she wished it would stop.

Hiten looked relieved. "You're awake," he said smiling. "Just try not to move. The wounds are taking a long time to heal."

Kouga ran into InuYasha. "Have you seen a female wolf demon? My daughter I mean… Maybe had a thunder demon with her?" he asked.

Sango came forward. "Miroku and I saw her fighting Naraku. She was injured badly though… The thunder demon was with her along with a child. Why?"

"Because she ran away again. Would you know where they might have went?" Kouga asked again, impatiently.

"No." Miroku said flatly. He sensed something wrong with the wolf demon's aura. The wolf demon had gone insane.

Yoko sighed. "I can't fly anymore… never again…" she said sadly. She loved the freedom of flight. She felt caged without it. Sometimes she'd feel her wings but they wouldn't really be there.

Yoko woke up first. She started to fry fish and make onigiri for breakfast. She smiled staring of into space. She remembered the warning Kanaka had given her.

Hitoko came out of his room already dressed. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Onigiri and fried fish," she responded simply. She made a plate for everyone. And when Hiten woke up, they both trained Hitoko. Yoko in making medicine and Hiten in fighting. She made the most of every second. Dinner was ramen with pork broth and pieces of fish. They started reading to Hitoko about the story of Kaguya and her trip to the moon, because he was five and still believes in fairy tales.

She flexed the muscles in her shoulders, missing her flight badly. All that was left was two long slash marks. The worst part was sometimes she feel pain like she used to when her wings cramped and then it would hurt even though the wings weren't there anymore.

She smelled the air and snarled. Her father was close. "Damn it!" she growled going out side to meet him. Hiten and Hitoko were both sleeping. She clenched her fists until the claws dug into her flesh. She waited for him to come.


End file.
